lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Vartox (Earth-One)
Vartox (of Earth-One), was from Valeron, in the "Sombrero Hat" Galaxy. Vartox was a friend and equal to Superman and the two shared many adventures together. In a later storyline Vartox, like Superman, lost his homeworld and adopted a new world which he swore to protect. He was older than Superman who described him as "a force for good in the universe when I was still a super-tot". Vartox described himself as "far more experienced" than Superman. Vartox was in love with Lana Lang and shared a rivalry with Superman for her affections. In November 1974, the psychic twin of Vartox's wife was killed on Earth. Since the two women were "biologically linked", Vartox's wife also died at the same moment. Determined to bring his wife's proxy killer to justice, Vartox journeyed to Earth in order to lure Frank "Killer" Sykes to Valeron. Superman pursued the pair and battled Sykes, to whom Vartox had transferred a portion of his Hyper-Power. Figuring out Vartox's mission, Superman allowed Sykes to be extradited and tried on Valeron, where he was found guilty of murder. Instead of being imprisoned, Sykes was subjected to a treatment that caused him to age the number of years he had been sentenced. Summary How Vartox acquired his vast array of psychic powers in not known. He began to use them in order to protect his home planet, Valeron, in the Sombrero Galaxy, 7.5million light years from Earth. His first great love was Syreena, who proved to be secretly a criminal. Vartox had to arrest and imprison her - the first, but not last, tragedy he would incur. Some years later, Vartox met and married Elyra. They were happy together until her mysterious death. She was somehow linked with a young woman on Earth in Metropolis, who was her bionic twin. When the Earth woman was shot and killed in a robbery by the criminal Frank Sykes, Elyra died too. Using an invention called the Time-Scanscope, boosted with a shot of hyper vision, Vartox was able to identify Sykes as his wife's murderer. He then mentally projected what would happen if he went to Earth and took Sykes from jail: it would have led to a battle with Superman, ending in the death of Lois Lane. Instead, Vartox tricked Sykes - who had been released on a technicality- into accompanying him voluntarily to Valeron, where he served a 60 year sentence for murder in minutes. Sykes was returned to Earth by Superman as a decrepit old man. Tragedy struck again when Valeron exploded. Vartox came to Earth, where Superman set up a secret identity for him as Vernon O' Valeron, a security officer at Galaxy Communications, where he fell in love with Lana Lang, and began a romance that eventually failed. After this, Vartox went in search of a new world to protect, and found Tynola, where he was kept busy fighting menaces. He soon discovered that the menaces were created by the people themselves with a strange chanting power in a plot to secretly fill him with a type of energy that would make it possible to sacrifice him to a space-creature which was the source of their power. With the help of Superman, the thing was sent away for good, and Vartox remained to help the people who truly needed him. Vartox's first love Syreena had also survived Valeron's destruction and she tried to get revenge on her former lover by attacking Lana Lang. Syreena could not go through with her plans and released Lana at the cost of her own life. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Earth-One Universe